Her Wedding Day
by FallenSurvivor
Summary: One of my friends said there were no Leah Marcos stories, so I decided there needed to be one. Enjoy.  Leah/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Because there are no stories about Leah, so I paired her with one of my characters. Enjoy and please tell me how you like it.**

Little Hannah Reynolds and her cousin Zander Shannon walked down the aisle, one threw flower petals behind her, the other holding the pillow gently, as it held two rings. After them was Maddy, Skye, Alicia, and Elizabeth who walked with Mark, Josh, Malcom and Jim respectively.

Leah Marcos had wanted a small wedding, her friends and family anyway, but Boylon had to step in and set up the wedding since it was Nathaniel Jr. she was tying the knot with.

Nathaniel Senior stood next to Leah who wore a strapless silken dress that was like a water fall on her body, showing her curvy, slender form. She chose to wear flat white shoes though they were covered by the dress's long skirt. Maddy had even done her makeup since she almost never wore any, other than eyeliner, and she was happy to say she glowed.

"You look perfect, stop pacing," the Commander said and took her hand, and made her face him. "Licia told me to give you this." He lifted a white rose like flower and places it behind her ear. Her hair was laying in gentle curls down her back to the middle of it. She chose not to wear a veil, she didn't want to material weighing down her hair.

"Okay, Leak look at me." The Commander kept hold of her hands, "You're my best soldier after my wife, and Mark, though you are better than my son," he leaned in and whispered, "Don't tell him I said that," She giggled. "You will be fine, take a deep breath." She did as he said and he placed her hand in the crook of his arm.

They walked out into the street and led her down to the market. When Leah saw the command center over the houses her mind jumped back to when she first met the boy.

"Hi, I'm Zoe, and this is Leah." Seven year old Zoe Shannon pointed to her friend next to her. It was the day Alicia was found alive, along with Carter and the son she was able to birth against all odds. She remembered the way he stared at her, she thought it was weird, but smiled anyways. She had first thought it was because he hadn't seen many people.

Commander Taylor walked her past Washington Monument, still standing even after Alicia came home. Even after she insisted they take it down all of Terra Nova wanted it there.

"Leah," She felt a hand grasp her own and curl it's fingers around her palm. "Why is my Mom mad?" he was six and she was ten, she hated to say it but he had crawled into her heart , but she saw him as a little brother then.

"Nat," she used his nickname on him, "It was put up when they thought she died, but I think it reminds people of her bravery too."

"Oh," he was silent after that, but he kept her hand in his palm.

She saw the sea just past the statue and the beach, a smile creeping onto her face.

Sixteen year old Zoe laid out on her beach towel as Leah's brother, Sam, slowly rubbed their equivalent of sun tan lotion on her back, visibly pink in the face.

Nathaniel Jr. walked to them and asked where Leah was, having come to the beach when his mother told him her whereabouts.

Zoe smiled, well aware of his crush on her friend, and pointed at the waves. Nathaniel looked up and literally got a bloody nose. Leah walked out of the surf in a two piece swimsuit, hair wet and breathing hard from the laps she did. It had been around the time when she was getting ready to join the army as a field medic and her figure was incredibly fit.

She saw the red and ran towards Nat, grabbing his towel and pressing it to his nose, "Are you sick today," she remembered asking the almost thirteen year old as he stared at her body.

He shook his head and reached up to hold her hand, like he always did in her presence.

They passed the orchards as another memory wiggled to the top of her mind, a smile curving her red lips.

It had been a decade since the beach incident and they were now both corporals in the army, they were often seen hanging out together when off duty. He had decided to take her to the orchards where they walked among the trees. He reached out and grabbed her hand, stopping her where she stood.

"Leah, what are we?" he asked, he had loved too much to be a little brother or a best friend, and scared away anyone who wanted to court her.

"Best friends, we've always been that," She said with a smile and turned to keep walking, but he grabbed her bicep with his free hand to keep her facing him.

"I…want to be more than friends." He whispered and looked into her sea blue eyes with his silvery ones.

She hadn't known what to say, she had suspected, but she didn't see him like that. She shook her head and wiggled from his powerful grasp, his powerful hand let her go.

Leah went straight to her home and cried. The look in his eyes when she pulled away was heartbreaking. She sank to the floor and when her sister-law found her she told her the problem.

"Maybe," Zoe started, "You should date him, see what happens."

"How, I've never even seen him that way." She confessed afraid that she could never face him again.

"Just go please, for me." She pouted her lips, making Leah sigh in defeat and nod.

"Okay."

Leah looked at the house that house Nathaniel had once shared with Derk, Max, and Alex, all soldiers.

"Yo Nat, girl's here for ya." Derk had yelled and retreated into the house as Nathaniel exited the house.

"What?" He snapped, darkened mood that she was there after hurting him earlier.

She scoffed and nearly slapped him, "Well I was going to say we could try this, but I guess not." She turned on her heel. She felt his hand grab her elbow, and tug, spinning her around and pulling her to his chest.

He leaned down and pressed his lips to her's. Leah never really looked at him before, but she definitely felt him as her hands slide up his muscled arms and rounded his shoulders, his hands sliding to her waist.

She thought this would be repulsive, kissing him after so long with a platonic relationship, but he was a really good kisser.

Leah sighed into the kiss and he tilted her head back to kiss her deeper, tongue snaking into her warm, wet mouth.

Several wolf whistles sounded before someone said. "Ow, ow, Taylor got's himself a sweet piece of-"

"Finish that, Alex I dare you." Leah barked with Nat scowling at him, having pulled apart but still very much pressed together.

When the men laughed at them and went back inside the house, Nathaniel looked at her, "I suppose I should do this right, or my dad will kill me." He cleared his throat and pulled himself from her, taking one of her hands instead, "Will you allow me to court you?"

"Oh God, you've been talking to Mark haven't you?" He nodded and smiled. "Yes, I will love for you to court me." She giggled when he kissed her hand before pulling Leah back to him and continuing where they left off.

She smiled at the memory and glanced at The Commander, who was watching her intently.

"What are you remembering now?" he asked with a warm smile.

"Nat's an' my first kiss," she blushed and looked back at the settlement, her eye landing on her brother's house.

Zoe had been cooped up inside on pregancy bed rest when the baby started doing funny things and Sam checked in as often as he could from the research labs.

"I am so lucky your sister is my boss." He would say to his wife when he got home early.

Leah and Nathaniel had been dating for a year, and they kept their old style dating very strict, which often meant leaving each other after a heated make out session left the hot and bothered. So to take the edge off they helped a very pregnant Zoe with whatever she needed as much as possible.

Sam and Zoe had invited them over for a small family and friends get together, when Zoe dropped a plate unexpectedly.

She looked at the floor and leaned down to get it when she gasped again clutching her stomach. Sam grabbed her and walked her to the table, where she sat while Leah cleaned up the plate for her.

"Oh, I'm fine, it's just-AHHHH." Zoe let out a scream before looking at her husband and speaking the scariest words in his life. "It's time." She said and was ushered out of the house by a flustered Sam. Leah threw the broken plate away and grabbed Zoe's overnight bag, exiting the unit as Nathaniel locked up.

They sat in the waiting room with the other Shannons, Reynolds and Taylors pacing before Sam walked out of the room with a nurse. "Twins."

"What?" Everyone said and the nurse took over.

"One of the twins is slightly smaller than the other and was hiding behind her big brother."

Commander Taylor smiled at the scientist, "Congratulations Mr. Marcos, twins and a swollen hand."

"Broken actually," Sam corrected and Jim let out a laugh.

"Jim." Elizabeth began chastising him.

After an hour everyone was allowed to see Zoe and her babies. Nat held Jacob Marcos in his arms and looked lovingly at the baby. He looked up to see Leah holding Juliette Marcos.

"Leah?"

"Yes, Nathaniel ?"

"I've decided, we're getting married, I want to have kids." He smiled at her though he could see everyone's surprised face around them.

"Not exactly a romantic proposal and I thought I was supposed to bring up the baby subject?" She feigned being offended, but smiled when he laughed at her.

"But will you?" he pleaded.

"Have your babies, of course."

"Yes…I mean no, I mean yes, but were getting married first." He passed the baby he held to his niece, Alicia Beth Taylor, named after his own mother.

"So all it took to get you to propose was me having kids?" Zoe murmured, exhaustion clear in her voice, "Sam why didn't you knock me up sooner?" This brought a laugh from most of the room, except for Jim and Josh and Mark, who were still a little overprotective of Zoe.

Leah gave Juliette to her brother and led Nathaniel Jr. out into the hall, "Yes, I would love to marry you and have all the little Taylors I can." He smiled and lifted her up, kissing her deeply until they were awkwardly interrupted by a nurse wheeling a patient by.

"We'll have to go to the market to get you're ring size and pick out a ring." He said happily, entwining their fingers together. "God, I love you."

The Commander turned down the main road and she saw the white flowered archway that Nathaniel Jr. stood under. He was wearing his dress uniform and looked amazing. She blushed when he smiled at her, keeping her eyes on him the moment she saw him.

They exchanged vows and slipped the rings on each other's fingers, kissing of the bride, and finally being pronounced as Mr. and Mrs. Taylor.

"Leah," Alicia Beth Taylor called to her and pulled her close, "I guess you're my aunt now, and I would like plenty of cousins." She smiled at Leah's blushing face. "Well I've held you up for too long looks like my Uncle's looking for you."

Leah has never been happier in her life and as her and her new husband began their first dance together. She couldn't help but think of what would happen next in their adventure together.


	2. Chapter 2

**So someone…Heidi….wanted more, I added only one chapter and this is it.**

Leah and Nathaniel sat at their little table and ate fruit from one large bowl. They often did this after sex, like a ritual, but mostly because Nat wanted children and his mother told him antioxidants helped. They talked about different things as they ate and he reached over to play with her hands.

She smiled and leaned over the table to kiss him, "Are you at all tired from our…earlier endeavors." She smirked and he stood up to walk around to her.

"No, actually I was wandering if you were ready again."

"Ohmygod, when I agreed to marry you I didn't think I'd have this much sex." She laughed as he laid her across the table. He had said he wanted a lot of kids though.

Nat leaned over her and pulled her clothes of, growling low when he admired his young wife, just as he always did to remember every part of her.

"Hey, I'm getting cold, either take me now or put my clothes back on me." She laughed as he chose the former of the options.

.

.

.

"Leah, I am so sorry, but these things do happen." Dr. Shannon rubbed circles into Leah's back after she just told her she had T shaped uterus, and that her chances of conceiving were slim to none.

Leah nodded and stood leaving the infirmary in tears, she was looking at the floor when she ran into a rocksolid chest and looked up.

"Leah, Dr. Shannon called me and said you were in trouble." Nat wrapped his arms around her an pulled her close as she sobbed.

Explaining what had happed was hard as she heard the frown in his voice when he soothed her. "We can always adopt."

"Who wants to give up their baby?" She cried and clung to him tighter. He started walking her to their home, blinking away tears of his own.

.

.

.

Leah and Nathaniel laid together on the bed, she felt almost numb inside, excited to have children, and grandchildren and all the joy they brought. "She said slim, we can have a baby still, maybe I mean, and if not, we always have the other kids and Juliette and Jacob to care for as often as we can."

She nodded and felt tears rise in her again, "How could this happen, I wanted so many kids." She sobbed and held his hand tighter.

"We'll get through this, Baby, We'll be the first on the list to adopt in case anyone has a child they don't want. And until then, we'll uh," he tried to think of anything to comfort her, "we'll get a pet dinosaur."

She laughed at the thought of them having a pet like that. She swallowed and looked around to see their room was still a mess from earlier rushing out the door for work.

"We need to clean up," she wiped her face and sat up, "I'm sorry, I know you wanted to have lots of kids, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, we'll figure this out." He played with her gentle blond curls and kissed her, "It's going to be okay."

She nodded and laid back down with Nathaniel filling her senses.

.

.

.

Eight months later

.

.

.

This wasn't right, she wasn't supposed to be like this. She looked at it again then at the paper.

"Honey I'm home," Her husband of a year called as he was greeted by the Pisanosaurus they named Elliot. The little creature was only fifteen inches long and the length of her elbow to pinky knuckle. Not to mention a wonderful red with black stripes.

"Hey honey?" her husband asked as he stepped into the room. "Baby, whatcha got there?"

"I have to go, I'll be back." She jumped up and walked out of the house with the paper and test. Running to the hospital and grabbing Dr. Shannon, to drag her into a empty room. They whispered as Nathaniel entered the infirmary.

"Damn it Leah, what's with you? I hate it wihen you do something without telling me." He growled as she exited the room with the good doctor.

"I'm pregnant." She smiled with tears in her eyes, "And the doctor was doing a test to make sure. She says that we should come in every three weeks since I have that condition, but… we are having a baby." She laughed as he lifted her up and kissed her deeply.

"This is because we've been having sex five times a day." He said, his happiness projected his voice over the entire room.

"Thank you for telling everyone about our sex life." Leah buried her head in his shoulder a he laughed holding her tighter to him.

He dropped to his knees and lifted her shirt, "Oh dear god Nathaniel its not even showing yet." But he disregarded her words and kissed her flat toned stomach.

"Hey you, you are going to be so strong, a Taylor, ya know. I think we can drive the colony mad if we work together." He said as he held a pink faced Leah still.

Everyone in the room laughed at the exchange, Leah trying to pull her shirt down and Nathaniel talking loudly to the tiny, tiny baby,

"Okay Leah take these, they'll help the baby, and no alcohol, no drugs unless you've talked to me first."

Now, Nathaniel could have said, is there any food she can't have, or if he could help her with anything, but instead he said, "Sex isn't off limits is it?" Everyone who heard laughed.

When he got the nod from Dr. Shannon he lifted his wife bridal style and walked her out of the hospital and into their house where he walked by Elliot and into their room.

**So what should I write next? Any and all suggestions are welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

Leah stood at the counter cutting vegetables, her husband at the table writing up his otg report. She couldn't fit into her regular clothes, and now wore one of Zoe's maternity dresses.

They had been talking about the mission when Leah dropped the knife and bell pepper to clutch her growing belly.

Nathaniel was behind her in seconds, wrapping his arms around and looking over her. Leah laughed as another shocking nudged her. "I was kicked."

It took him moments to understand. Nat let her turn in his arms and knelt to press his ear and hands to her stomach. Stroking fingers through his hair she watched a slow smile spread across her face, and felt the kicks herself.

"Hey little Tike, you are going to get so strong, but don't kick too hard." His rumbling voice and body was so close that she could feel the soft vibrations. Gasping with a smile, the baby kicked more than before.

It was amazing to feel her child alive in her, to know that was like everything was right in the world, is this how Zoe felt when her children kicked? Two sets of hands rubbed Leah's stomach as his deep rumbling voice spirited the child into kicking.

He smiled again before his brows furrowed. "We need to go to the doctor. We need to…to-"

A knock interrupted him and Leah moved to the door, smiling and welcoming her brother and sister-in-law to her home.

"Why are you two smiling like silly idiots?" Sam inquired before Zoe sighed and hit his arm. Leah scowled at her brother.

"You can't touch my stomach when the baby kicks." Nathaniel wrapped his arms around her and smiled at his family.

Zoe grabbed her friend, extracted her from an over protective husband and took her to the kitchen to talk babies, as their husbands spoke about work as a father. Eliot squawked and nudged Sam before he was picked up and rubbed.

"I can't believe this is happening, you were so upset back when you thought you couldn't have kids." Zoe squeaked excitedly, placing her hands on her friend's stomach and rubbing them up and down the sides. Kneading her stomach softly, she made Leah sigh.

"Sam did this for me when I was pregnant, the kids kicked so much when he did. I could teach this to Nat if you want me too." Zoe stopped when she felt movement under her palm.

"I would like that very much." She breathed and looked at her husband expectantly, her brother struggling as Eliot tried to nibble his shirt collar.

.

.

.

Leah had been put on bed rest her last two months, though she was glad to get away from a desk job she's had since she announced her pregnancy. Leah sighed and tried to turn over, before Nat helped her, staying with her every free moment of his life.

She huffed, Leah loved her husband and appreciated what he was doing for her. But she didn't need help with everything, getting irritated when he insisted on helping her walk to the bathroom.

"Nat, I'm perfectly fine, walking, it's getting up and down that's hard." She growled as the baby kicked again, "I love you, but for Pete's sake, I can pee alone."

"I want to make sure your safe," he rambled on after the initially sentence, mostly because Leah wasn't listening. She started getting a stomach ache, telling Nat this he continued his rant as he gentle rubbed her stomach.

She cussed when she felt another ache, and sat up. A warm sensation spilling out of her from between her legs, she shivered.

"Okay, I either just peed myself or my water just broke." She whispered. Leah would have smiled at His comically widened eyes and pale face had another contraction squeezed her.

"Okay, okay, I'll get the overnight bag, and we'll get into the rover." His voice seemed to calm him as he ran around their house, scooping up their little dinosaur and throwing him into the bag too. He finally grabbed Leah from the bed and sprinted out the door.

She was grunting with pain as the contractions grew longer and closer together.

"SHANNON." He roared as he helped his wife shamble into the infirmary. Dr. Shannon began ordering people around as someone took Leah into the birthing room with a wheel chair.

About thirty minutes later, Leah was being sent home, since the contractions didn't progress any further and she wasn't dilated enough. Nat took her home, moping a little.

"Honey, I'm sorry, I got you all excited." She reached around and rubbed his back, "Come on, you can help me take a bath. Does that sound good?"

"Yes, I love that little birth mark on you back. But I still wanted a baby to play with when I got home." He made her laugh and looked down at the little dinosaur trailing their heels. "Race you home, Eliot." The little creature's entire body wiggled with excitement and he took off running after Nathaniel as he held Leah's overnight bag to his chest.

She laughed and made her way home, smiling at the statue of Alicia Washington-Taylor, Her mother -in-law.

"Hey Sweetie, I went ahead and drew a bath, how are you feeling?" Nathaniel asked and took her hand when she reached him.

"I'm fine, who won the race?" She was answered by a squawk and looked at their pet.

"I swear he cheated." Nat scowled at the him as it wiggled it's body again. Nat walked her through the house and pulled clothes randomly off their bodies as they went.

Nat helped lowered her into the ivory bath, before settling behind her. She laid back and twisted her head to kiss his jaw. She shivered as his hands ran over her body.

He loved touching her, whether pregnant or not, he loved the feel of her. It was everything to him when he could feel another life, or rather at the moment, other lives in his arms.

She grunted and pulled away, "Ah, that one hurt." Leah stayed stiff for another moment before relaxing slightly. "I think I'm better."

Nat nodded before she screamed, "Oh, Nat, please go get Doctor Shannon, I don't think I can move."

He jumped, well tripped out of the tub and ripped his pants on as he ran out the door.

She gasped and clutched the side of the tub as more blood made the water pink. She laid back trying to find a good position, when all the muscles in her lower body clench together. And it hurt so bad, she saw only white. Breathing became arduous as her body involuntarily pushed again.

Leah was cussing up a storm after the third push and enough blood and fluids that she couldn't see below the surface.

"Oh, Please let this be over!" Leah cried, Eliot's claws clicked across the tile and chirped, before licking her hand that clutched the tub side.

"I'm fine little guy, I just-" she was caught off guard by another push and something moved in her, she felt it and she almost felt a loss. Slipping her hands into the water in nano-seconds she came into contact with something and pulled it to her.

"What the hell? Oh God no," She moaned as she held her crying baby to her chest. "You were supposed to wait for your father." She looked him over before reaching out and pulling the plug to the tub. Leah guided him to her breast and sighed when he took and stopped crying.

"Leah, I'm back, I-" he walked in and stayed quiet, "I was only gone for twelve minutes."

"Seriously?" she arched an eyebrow and blushed when Dr. Shannon came in and gasp.

"Well, looks like you know what you're doing, let me see him, I'll just make sure he's okay." Leah nodded and passed her child to her. The doctor had just told them their child was fine when Leah started gasping again as her stomach clenched again.

"Oh," Elizabeth gave Nat his Son and knelt over his wife, "the placenta." She helped Leah with the placenta and, with Nat's help, got her into clothes and bed, settling the baby with her.

Nathaniel walked Elizabeth to the door before going back to his wife and laying with her as she moved the their son in between them. "She said you have to go to the clinic in the morning.

"Alright," she wrinkled her nose, "We haven't even named him yet. Haven't even picked out a name."

"Aaron? Or Isaac?"

**I cut the name list down to two, tell me which one you like better. As always any and all suggestions are welcome.**


	4. Chapter 4

"MAMMA!"

Leah turned around in time to grab her laughing son up and hold him tightly to her as his father ran in and looked at them both hungrily but with a smile on his face.

She understood everything now. They were playing chase and right now she just got pulled into the game.

She ran, her husband and their small pet dino behind her as her son egged her to run faster.

Out into the street where she was grabbed up by her powerful husband. He kissed at her neck hungrily, his mall stubble scratching her.

"Hey! That's my sister!" Sam Marcos called down the street as him and his wife made their way towards them, children with them.

Nathaniel huffed dramatically and let his wife down, her son wiggling in her arms.

Isaac, wiggled himself from her grasp as soon as he saw Jacob and Juliette Marcos, his friends, whom he ran to and started talking too.

Leah smiled as her friend and brother approached them . They greeted each other as their children played. They laughed as Isaac and Jacob fought, pretending to be knights fighting for Juliette, the princess.

But when Isaac won, they all laughed as he held her hand, the three year olds so serious in there little game.

Leah turned to them as the children played, it was her free day from the military and she was spending it with her family, just how she liked it.

"I swear," Zoe laughed, sitting next to her friend but looking at her daughter and Leah's son. "Do you think they will have as many problems as we did?"  
>Leah shook her head, she hoped they didn't ever have a worrisome thought in the world.<p>

Turning her head to say something to her husband, she found that he was already looking at her, a smile curled his lips and he leaned over and kissed her.

"I love you." He whispered and she pecked his lips.

"I love you too."

"Do you love me mommy!" Her son ran up to the porch and climbed in her lap.

"Yeah what about me?" Leah's brother questioned before Zoe rolled her eyes at him.

"I only love my husband and son." The blonde stated back, causing Sam to feign sadness….before his daughter came to give him a hug.

It was funny, the simplicity of a child. They knew what you needed and gave it without asking questions or requesting something back.

So she relaxed back, married and a mother with her family surrounding her…Leah couldn't be happier.


End file.
